


Boxing Day

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Could be sadder, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Y'all are gonna suffer, and fluff, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Koutarou and Akira visit for Boxing Dat.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Mention Mado Akira/OC
Series: Tokyo Heroes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Boxing Day

The next day, Kaneki, Annushka and Liliya had a lie in (at least, nine o'clock was a lie in for them) after they'd fallen asleep binge-watching Christmas horror movies the night before. They woke up, all curled up on the sofa, the TV having turned itself off at some point. At first, none of them wanted to get up, but Kaneki remembering that Koutarou, Hide and Akira would be coming around for lunch at one forced them all to get up. When they were up, the first thing Kaneki did was make a beeline for the kitchen. He needed his coffee... The teens followed him, perching on their preferred bar stools as he started to brew some coffee. The trio remained completely silent as Kaneki began to prepare breakfast -homemade American-style waffles with whatever toppings they felt like, as per Kaneki household Boxing Day tradition. They stayed that way until Kaneki finished cooking, plating everything up and setting the food in front of the siblings. The younger pair thanked him as he sat too, and they all settled back into silence as they ate (Kaneki only had half a waffle, since much more would have made him ill). Once they were done, Kaneki focused on Liliya, smiling slightly.  
"What're your pronouns right now?" he asked, and Liliya blinked in surprise before smiling slightly.  
"She/her," she replied, and Kaneki nodded. He told the girls to wash and dry up, stating that he'd be back to put away once he was dressed. The girls agreed and Kaneki pressed a swift kiss to each of their foreheads before leaving. He was quick to change, deciding that, although he didn't feel comfortable in his pyjamas around Akira, some chill clothes were okay. He was swift as he changed his plain black PJ bottoms, swapping them out for a simple pair of joggers, and traded his tank top out for the Ace Detective t-shirt he'd gotten when he'd gone shopping with the girls. Neither of the girls were there when he returned to the kitchen, so he put everything they'd used for breakfast away before hooking his phone up to the speakers in there and playing his baking playlist. Humming along to the first song that started to play, he began to pull out the ingredients and equipment he would need for what he had planned...  
"Whatcha doin'?" Annushka asked when she appeared by the doorway, leaning against it as she watched Kaneki crack an egg.  
"Baking. I was thinking that, since Koutarou and Akira are coming over to celebrate Christmas, we could have a cheat day and eat unhealthily for once. So, we're having snack foods," Kaneki explained, smiling when Annushka made an understanding noise and walked in.  
"How can I help?"  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Hours later, Annushka, Kaneki and Liliya sat in the living room, waiting for their most recent batch of cookies to finish cooking in the oven. It was one of their last batches, too, since they had used up all of their ingredients. They had two more trays of cookies and three cakes waiting to be baked, and they'd made all of the icing and decorations they could, but they had nothing to do as they waited for the cookies in the oven to cook, and for everything else they'd already made to cool. So, as they waited, they sat in the living room, watching the American Christmas horror film Santa's Slay. It wasn't a traditional movie, by any stretch, but all three prefered horrors to the 'perfect' and 'family-friendly' Christmas movies that most channels seemed to love, so they'd dusted off the old DVD and settled in to watch it...  
The doorbell ringing startled the trio, but once glance at the clock told Kaneki who it was. He stood and told the girls to keep watching as he went to let Akira and Koutarou in.  
"Hey," he greeted when he saw the alpha and omega, smiling brightly. His smile was quickly replaced with a laugh when he took note of the jumper Akira was wearing...  
"Don't judge my jumper!" the other alpha scolded him playfully, forcing her way into the apartment. Kaneki briefly thought about how two Christmases ago he would have never let a Dove -let alone two!- into his home, and about how he would never have let Akira in when they'd first met, before focusing on Koutarou. The omega was already looking at him, a fond smile tugging at his lips, and he smiled back.  
"Hi," the alpha's voice was soft, sweet, fond, as he stared up at his mate. Koutarou's smile became that much softer as he stared down at Kaneki, echoing the greeting. In the stillness of the afternoon air, in the quiet of the cool day, something charged danced between them. Moments like that had been becoming more and more frequent... Akira yelling that the cookies in the oven were done broke the spell, and Kaneki let Koutuarou in without another word. Whilst the omega headed to the living room, probably to say hello to the girls and drop off the bag of presents he'd been carrying, Kaneki headed to the kitchen. When he got there, he was greeted by the sight of Akira pulling the cookies out of the oven, humming along to the song that was playing on the speakers. It was... weird, to have another alpha in his home. Especially one who shared his affinity for baking, but it was good. Akira had been around a lot, mostly so she and Kaneki could rant about the problems of having a mate who has feelings for someone else (Akira had found her mate at work a few days after she returned to work for the start of the year) or so they could work out together. Kaneki smiled slightly when Akira noticed him, grabbing a towel and a baking tray before sliding it into the oven, once Akira moved out of the way. When that was done, he checked the temperature of one of the trays of biscuits and of the first two cake halves they'd made. Both were suitably cool...  
"Can you grab those cookies and take them into the living room? No eating yet!" he asked Akira, who agreed before grabbing the cooled tray and heading to the living room. He piled the cakes onto one plate before grabbing the first bowl of icing and following Akira. It took a couple of trips, but he eventually managed to move everything they needed to decorate the cakes and biscuits to the living room, and he made sure to set a few sheets down to catch any mess made.  
"Who wants to help decorate?" he asked, smiling when everyone agreed. Settling down next to Koutarou, his smile grew as Annushka grabbed a piping bag and a cookie. Everyone grabbed a cookie and their own piping bag, set to work. Quiet chatter filled the apartment, blanketing everything with a gentle warmth...  
"You've got something on your cheek..." Koutarou told Kaneki quietly, and the alpha was quickly reminded of that night, so long ago... When he and Koutarou had been baking, back before the omega and Akira were kidnapped by Rue and Porpora, before-  
Koutarou reaching out and wiping the icing (red, like before...) off of his cheek brought Kaneki back to the present. Again, Koutarou seemed to hesitate before licking the icing off of his thumb, sucking it clean... It took everything in Kaneki not to just take that thumb away and kiss Koutarou, even as something in the omega's eyes told him that, maybe, he'd enjoy that... Kaneki hesitated, unsure how to react. They'd been skirting the line between flirting and friends ever since the first time Kaneki had helped out in the field, with ghouls, and Kaneki wasn't sure what he could do...  
If it was just sex, Kaneki couldn't handle that. He knew that Koutarou didn't have feelings for Akira -he'd spurred her on to make a move on her mate! And he hadn't seemed the least bit hurt by the idea that she didn't like him- but he also knew that the chances of Koutarou wanting anything more than meaningless, no-strings-attached sex were slim... But he couldn't do just sex. For Kaneki, sex wasn't what he wanted. He wanted more, a real relationship, lo-  
He cut that thought off by smiling slightly up at Koutarou and thanking him for getting the frosting. The omega looked -strangely enough- annoyed, but Kaneki figured it was because he was not taking him up on his flirting. Sighing, Koutarou forced himself to smile before returning to his cookie...  
A while later, Akira and the girls said they wanted to go for a walk, but Kaneki and Koutarou declined the offer to go with them, so the men were left alone. Once the girls were all gone, an electric atmosphere filled the room, but Kaneki ignored it. He preferred to focus on the cake he was assembling more than his feelings, but a glance at Koutarou thoroughly distracted him. The omega had a little bit of green frosting near his lips... Kaneki hesitated before speaking up quietly.  
"You've got something..." he almost whispered, afraid to speak any louder. Koutarou looked over at him, tilting his head in confusion, and Kaneki was unable to fight the urge any longer. With a slightly shaky hand, he reached out, resting his palm on Koutarou's cheek and his thumb gently wiped away the frost near his lip. He went to move away, scared he may have overstepped, when Koutarou gently grasped his wrist. Making sure Kaneki stayed still (and the alpha didn't feel like he had a choice. He was pinned in place by Koutarou's gaze...), the omega carefully moved the alpha's hand, edging his thumb closer to his mouth... Kaneki absentmindedly recognised the scent of arousal in the air, the sugar-sweet smell of Koutarou drowning him kindly... Koutarou gently licking Kaneki's thumb to clean the icing up made the alpha flinch away, panic in his eyes.  
"I... I can't do this," he muttered, scent becoming dark and oaky as he shuffled backwards, away from Koutarou. God, did he want to. He wanted to see just what Koutarou planned to do, how far he wanted to go, what it'd be like, but... He couldn't. He knew that it was just sex, that Koutarou could never love a monster as broken, as useless, as evil as him...  
"Ken-" Kaneki cut any protests Koutarou off by jumping to his feet and grabbing the bag of presents he and the girls had prepared for the omega.  
"I... Koutarou, I can't- You- I'm sorry, just go..." the alpha muttered, shoving the bag into Koutarou's hands and turning away. The previously sweet smell that had filled the apartment had turned sour with hurt, but Kaneki knew that it was better this way. Kourou was bound to leave him eventually, better to push him away now, right? Before they did anything either of them regretted? At least, that's what Kaneki told himself as he heard Koutarou moving around behind him, the sound of footsteps...  
"I... I'm sorry," Koutarou whispered, followed by the sound of the door. When he was sure his mate was gone, Kaneki collapsed to the floor, his shoulders shaking with barely suppressed sobs. He already regretted it...  
It was all his fault. He'd led Koutarou on, flirting, bantering, joking, but he had never planned to make a move. He'd hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could trick Koutarou into liking him, not just for sex, but romantically, but he hadn't. Anyone with eyes could see that it was just sex, that he didn't stand a chance that Koutarou didn't really like him like that that he was just nearing his heat and didn't actually want Kaneki-  
The door opening made Kaneki freeze, and the sight of Akira didn't relax him. She frowned when she saw that he was alone, but the tear stains on his cheeks made her tell the girls to go to their rooms for a while as she rushed over to Kaneki. Annushka and Liliya did as she asked, seemingly having picked up on the fact that something was wrong as they hurried away.  
"What happened?" Akira asked softly, gently tugging Kaneki into a hug. He let her, curling up and resting his forehead against her shoulder. At first, he couldn't force a reply out, throat too clogged with sobs and tears for him to speak. So, Akira just held him, rocking him until he calmed enough to talk.  
"I... He had some frosting o... on his cheek and I... I wiped it off and he... he licked my thumb t... to clean it and I p... panicked because he deserves better and he ju... just wants sex a... and I want an actual relationship but the... there's no way he wants me because I'm a monster and evil and-"  
"You're not a monster," Akira cut him off, stroking his hair, "You're not."  
Kaneki wanted to argue, he really did, but he was too tired. Every single one of his muscles were drained, and he just wanted to sleep... Darkness began to creep in the edges of his vision, and he just didn't have the energy to fight it as sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all. I like to make my babies suffer just as much as I do lol


End file.
